The accurate and efficient solution of Maxwell's equations is the problem addressed by the scientific discipline called computational electromagnetics. Many macroscopic phenomena in a great number of fields are governed by this set of differential equations, including electronic, geophysics, medical and biomedical technologies, virtual EM prototyping, and antenna and propagation applications. Many of these applications aim to simulate the electromagnetic behavior of objects, for example in terms of input impedance and radiation pattern in antenna problems, or in terms of radar cross section for scattering applications.